


雪

by Drgu_1016



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drgu_1016/pseuds/Drgu_1016





	雪

艺术品的产生需要创造，创造需要对于事物的发现，发现需要陌生感。

陌生感来自于前所未见。

雪会让这个世界变得陌生。

 

1

 

从咖啡馆再回到画室的时候才感觉到寒冷，暖机坏掉了，白炽灯也命悬一线，在屋顶上气息奄奄，李马克抖了抖有些僵硬的手，从书包里拿一片暖贴。

所有的人都在搓着手，再试图从口腔中呵出的白气里汲取温暖，而凉气却不断从地底冒出来，把人的四肢百骸冰冻。

台子的周边围了一圈画板，李马克戳着铅笔等模特等得心焦，这样的环境里没有人愿意等待。

戴着棉帽子的男生就是在这个时候进来的，他穿了个旧款的羽绒服，下摆几乎要拖到地上。他跺了跺脚，抖掉运动鞋上粘着的雪片。

说万众瞩目也不为过，今天的模特，让所有人的视线都紧紧地粘在了他的身上——

男孩鼻尖冻得通红，卷卷的头发被帽子压出来一个滑稽的形状。他像一个不谙世事的懵懂孩童，无辜地眨了眨眼回复周围人的目光，然后勾出个公式化的笑，露出颗小小的虎牙。

他可太瘦了。褪下羽绒服后，宽大的羊绒衫袍子一样罩在他的身上，若再向深，李马克甚至能在他呼吸的之间看见若隐若现的肋骨，两条腿仿佛在风中能够折断。

但是唯独某个部位肉很多。

在李马克终于意识到自己目光的不自觉转移时，他对上模特亮晶晶的眼睛，带了窗外雪光进来的，纯真且明亮的眼神。

 

男生抿着嘴，定定地看向自己。

 

李马克削断了一支4b铅笔。

……

画室里只有铅芯和纸张摩擦的声音，喝一口冰凉的水，最后一颗有些神经外露的牙齿接触到液体，疼得让人几乎窒息。

 

他倒吸一口凉气，看着台上的模特，抱着一个简陋的热水袋，正往自己的方向看，目光相接之后又赶紧回避。

李马克皱了眉头，他穿着毛衫打了个寒战。而模特仿佛失去感知温度的能力，人偶样乖巧地在台子上坐着，时不时晃动一下双腿。

屋外冷太阳的光斜斜地洒在他脸上，李马克觉得自己出现了幻觉，能看到男生脖颈儿上因寒冷而起的小小鸡皮疙瘩还有脸上细小的绒毛。

 

从纸上落一个剪影，李马克放下铅笔，拿出手机叫了杯奶茶。

他本来对美术没有任何兴趣。何奈他画什么都准确极了，无论是构图透视亦或是光影都准确无比，像极了超写实追求的准确无误，然而只有自己知道在千篇一律的图画里，没有一个是注入了灵魂的——

 

画画不如卖红薯。

……

画室的人逐渐都离开，画纸上留下各种各样的男孩，李马克收回画笔，听见台上的人吸了吸鼻子。

后者套上外套，勉强撑出来个衣服的形状，从台上走下来，敲了敲有些发麻的腿。

“给。”李马克拿一杯奶茶递给明显有些诧异的人。  
还温热的液体被一双纤细的手接过去，男生小心翼翼地道了声谢，冰凉的手指不经意划过李马克的指尖。

“不冷吗？”

“还好……我不怕冷……”

李马克咽了口唾沫，轻轻捏住捧着奶茶的人还没暖过来的手。

“撒谎。”

 

2

 

公寓比画室暖得多，李马克打开客厅里的落地灯，橘色的灯光泼在羊毛地毯上，屋子宛若一间孵化室。

“你随便坐。”李马克拿掉自己的围巾，看了看略显局促的人，自己也生出来几分忐忑。

他不是第一次做。  
却是第一次带人到家里。

 

“我叫mark”李马克给两人倒了杯热水。  
“…我叫lucas”

无所谓吧。

……

身边瘦弱的人还带着室外的寒气，李马克在把手伸进他的衬衫时探到了光滑的肌肤，还有比掌心低了许多的温度。

唇瓣固然是软的，却也凉如雪片，僵直地靠在沙发背上的人生涩地接受着自己的侵略，闭着的眼睛眼睫不安地颤动。牙关很容易便撬开，李马克尝到他口腔里的味道，是劣质橘子味糖果的甜，甜到几乎又激起了他的牙齿敏感。

小模特毫无吻技可言，只是小心翼翼地承接着，李马克停下来看他。

“别看……”他轻轻推了推把自己禁锢在沙发上的李马克，没用力气，软绵绵地给了个警告。

李马克嗯了声，膝盖跪在小模特两腿之间，把他两条腿岔开，对上一双小鹿似的眼，又暗自叹了口气。

“……先洗澡。”

 

……

时间仿佛过了一个世纪，李马克觉得自己在等小模特洗澡出来的时间里完全能再雕出来个卢米埃尔的仿版，且足够把每一道纹路都刻画细致。

小模特的长羽绒服斜着挂在衣架上，没选好支点的后果便是衣服掉下来的时候口袋里的东西也掉了个精光。钢化膜摔得像蜘蛛网的手机躺在几张零钱中间，还有一把钥匙和两张卡。

李马克皱着眉头走过去把衣服挂正，又准备把东西塞回兜里。

捡起那张有些磨损的校园卡，小模特的证件照安然贴在那里，李马克捏着薄薄的卡片，窥见他的名字——

黄仁俊。

谁知道lucas是他在哪里想出来的奇怪名字。

 

裹着白色浴袍的人出来时头发还未全干，水珠挂在湿漉漉的发梢，只露出来光洁纤细的小腿。

他如一个年轻的天神，寄居在尘间的躯壳。

他乖巧地走过来，像是要讨一个温暖的拥抱，却不敢去伸手，只是手足无措地站着，李马克坐在沙发上轻轻一扯，浴袍上身便掉落，松松垮垮地挂在腰间。

讲西方美术史的教授赞誉维纳斯的美，赞誉这件黄金比例的雕塑，还有坠落在腰间的衣袍，纯情又色情。

他是所有美的集合体，美到让人想去用生命守护，又让人想毫不犹豫地玷污。

 

“就……在客厅吗？”被握住腰肢的人怯怯开口。

“去床上。”

 

...

李马克开始觉得卧室的壁灯过于昏暗，他的维纳斯身上蒙了一层旖旎而朦胧的暖光。他的胸脯轻轻地起伏，带动平坦的腹部，还有自己的心脏。

俯下身去亲吻，牙齿不小心的碰撞和鼻尖的摩擦让人脸红心跳。他轻轻咬住黄仁俊喉间的软骨，那个小小的结不自然地上下游动——黄仁俊在紧张了，吞下了口水，然后用他细细的手臂环住了自己的脖子。

 

终于把那条毫无用处的系带扔在一旁，李马克看到他瘦弱的腰肢和突出的胯骨，洁白腿间同样无瑕的器官，乖巧地呈半直立状，生机勃勃又充满畏惧。

床垫和被褥都过份地软了，在李马克欺身下去的时候，身下瘦小的人几乎要被埋进棉的海洋。

他吻过黄仁俊瘦弱的胸膛，两粒未成熟的樱桃变得坚硬，舌尖打转的时候他听见上方传来隐忍的嘤咛。他秀气的性器挺立，李马克用手上下套弄着，看身下的人呼吸逐渐变得急促，然后把脚趾逐渐蜷缩，只等那一刻的迸发。

然而李马克停了下来，他盯着黄仁俊花朵绽放前一瞬样的脸，停下了手中的动作，用食指在小孔前摩挲——黄仁俊的脸浮上了一层潮红，像是毕加索玫瑰红时期的抽象画，腰肢的线条将画布顽劣地分割成绝美的几个部分，承装着他的爱欲和纯洁，糜烂和盛开。

他忍不住，要用自己的手去解决，然而过于的瘦弱却让人很容易便禁锢住，李马克低头去含住，他窥见黄仁俊吃惊的面孔，还有终于释放的一瞬的崩坏。

乳白色的浊液迸溅在李马克睡衣上，黄仁俊的脸红得像熟透了的番茄，手忙脚乱地抽出纸来解决自己的体液。

 

……

柔软的纸团包裹着炽热被丢进垃圾桶，李马克盯着黄仁俊的脸觉得有趣。

“帮我脱掉好不好？”他不忍心大声讲话，生怕哪个语词招惹了从伊甸园不慎跑出来的天使。然而他现在却捉住了天使， 捉着黄仁俊的手腕放上自己的睡衣。

棉质的宽大衣服并没有什么好脱的，寥寥几颗扣子完全可以一下就解开。黄仁俊当然没有拒绝这一请求，他指尖还泛着被水汽蒸腾出来的红，温热传到隔着布料的肌肤上，温度能灼烧一湾咸水湖。他的脸靠得太近，樱色的唇瓣水光粼粼，李马克用指划过他的唇，在唇珠上轻叩。

 

口腔的潮湿和温暖包裹着手指，舌尖扫过，李马克只觉得周遭暑气蒸腾，然而黄仁俊刚刚解开自己的第三颗扣子。

手在裤绳上停下，李马克也不知道自己何时打了个奇怪的结，错综复杂的细带绑了个诡异的造型。两人都有些发窘，黄仁俊说你不要动我找一下头在哪里。他在上方看见身前埋着的圆滚滚毛茸茸的脑袋，富有耐心地在仅有一层布料之隔的小马克的前边解谜。这个造型太过于仿真，人的想象力又太过于丰富。

他明显地感觉到自己身前的变化，也在黄仁俊脸色的变化上得到了直观的验证。

红透了脸的男孩在解开裤绳的一刹那按灭了床头的小灯，羽样的睫毛低垂，褪下了李马克的裤子。

黑暗中湿润侵蚀了自己，他只要一低头就可以看见香艳的景色，黄仁俊无疑是生涩的，只是用口腔含住却都能让他体会到天国的快感，舌尖滑过一侧，李马克只想把自己向更深处送去，然而这样可能让身下人的呼吸艰难——

他于心不忍，捏了捏黄仁俊的耳垂，示意他停下。

他的小模特抬起头，眼睛里含了星辉，卷发有些凌乱，只差一个湿润的鼻头就会化身为一个小狗狗。

“你不喜欢吗……”狗狗的尾巴和耳朵都下垂，让李马克再心底暗骂自己此时自己想把他狠狠蹂躏的想法，俯身下来再亲他的嘴唇。

 

“可以吗？”

倚在床头的人闷闷地嗯了声，包装盒打开时发出脆响，李马克拧开里边的瓶子，手心里传来冰凉的触感让他皱了皱眉头，从外边买回来不久的润滑油还带着雪天的凉气。

从画室回来的路上去买了要用的东西，明明是无人售货的小店，李马克却看到了黄仁俊羞红了的脸，埋在高领的毛衣里，只留鼻梁和眼睛在外边，然后扯着自己的衣角，示意可以把东西装在自己的包里。他把两个盒子塞到自己的大大的背包里，做贼样跑出装修得艳俗的店里。

“有点凉……你介意吗？”  
“没关系。”他摇头。  
“我们只是……一起睡一觉的关系，不用太勉强自己……”李马克揭开瓶子的密封，说实话他并不知道这种东西要用多少，他以前的床伴明显地经验丰富，自己准备好一切只等他到。那个蜜色皮肤的男孩向来来去匆匆，得到欢愉之后就会飞走。

然而眼前的人却似乎还未生出翅膀，他垂下眼眸，李马克忍不住伸手理了理他卷卷的头发。

他甚至想就此作罢，带他去看一场午夜场的电影，而不是在这里做爱。

 

瓶子的口设计得色情而充满暗示的意味，趴跪太羞耻，李马克托着黄仁俊的腰肢换成一个拥抱的姿势，把液体挤进秘密的通道里，直到溢出一些流到身下人光洁的大腿上。

黄仁俊乖乖环着李马克的脖子，在一根手指进入的时候本能地收紧，紧致而滚烫的通道排斥着异物的入侵，想抽动都是件困难的事情。

“你是第一次？”李马克捏了下他臀瓣上软乎乎的肉。  
他没想到就这样应允下来跟他回家的人竟然是从来没有经历过这回事的雏儿，他不相信自己这种“诱拐”的功力，只在听到一声委屈的“嗯”后叹了口气。

“不要紧张，放松……”

把黄仁俊放在床上，以便第二根手指的进入，他真的不是什么有耐心的人，他的小兄弟已经叫嚣了好一阵子，然而此时却只能慢慢做着扩张。

在一个旋转之中，身下的人不受控地发出了声音，李马克挑眉，他没有想到这个秘密基地如此容易便找到，不知道是巧合还是他的puppy太敏感——或许两者都有。

他撕开一袋安全套，抹着油的小东西差一点滑走，李马克想起今晚的种种，两人宛若阿呆和阿瓜，初初探索成人世界般生涩而滑稽。黄仁俊别过头去不看比他大了一些的器官，用一只手挡住了自己的视线。

李马克注意到那只瘦弱的手上有一块青色的印记，这只手刚也解开自己的裤绳，也环绕过自己的脖子，扶住他的肩膀。

抵在他的入口时李马克才意识到黄仁俊真的是初次，从未有过访客的神秘世界泥泞而狭窄，被疼痛充斥了的人咬着自己的嘴唇要流出泪来——他应当是未曾料想会是这般苦痛折磨，半张着嘴唇试图向空气寻求安慰。

李马克低头封住他的嘴，撬开他身体的同时撬开他的牙关，交换一个深吻，用舌尖扫过口腔的每一寸，试图以此来慰藉。分开时勾连着的银丝带了几分意味不明的火热，他慢慢地抽动，每挪动一次黄仁俊便搂紧他一分，香甜气息喷在他的颈湾，点燃了一簇火焰。

他深知肆无忌惮地冲撞是万万不可，然而柔软温热的紧致让他目眩神迷——速度在不知不觉见加快，从齿间溢出的呻吟漫过小小的卧室，灌进李马克的软耳朵，他每每撞击那个地方，黄仁俊便会控制不住地哼出声，喘出火热的气。

李马克想把整个泫然欲泣的人刻进骨子里，他的大腿摩擦过自己的腰间，换来更深的交合刺探，修剪得整齐的指甲混乱地划过后背，没用几分力气，想必什么也不会留下。

…………

在这场喜剧电影的终场，黄仁俊缩成一个小团，胸口一起一伏，望着天花板上没有开的水晶灯。

李马克把更换了的套子扔到垃圾桶，低下头去看他——

窗外的月光映在雪上，雪又将冷光打在彼此的脸上。

黄仁俊用那只带着印记的手盖住了李马克的眼睛，然后用了不少力气地亲了上来。

今天晚上第一个主动的吻。  
牙齿撞在一起，却只是青涩地贴合，自己的眼睛被蒙着，只能伸手去摸黄仁俊的脸，他的头发干燥，眼睫湿润，不知道是什么时候掉下了泪珠，李马克的心突然抽动了一下——他想起在少年时期站在榕树下向他微笑的男孩，碧蓝如洗的天空下，他的校服衬衫被风轻轻扬起，有着最真诚无瑕的脸，能因为一场爱情电影痛哭，也能因为一则笑话前仰后合。

那个男孩叫什么李马克不再记得，只是不叫黄仁俊罢了，他活在一个记忆的死角里，代表着再也回不去的无所顾忌和随时能落下的眼泪。

 

3

黄仁俊窝着，瘦小的骨架能够完全蜷缩在自己的怀里。人在无意识的环境下总是贴近温暖源，他脊背贴着李马克的胸膛，膝弯扣着李马克的膝弯。

李马克伸手环住他细细的腰，触碰到光滑的肌肤，把鼻尖埋在他柔软的发里。

 

“仁俊……”他忍不住开口。  
被唤了名字的人身体一僵，想要转身看李马克的眼睛，却被扣住动弹不得。

“晚安。”

 

……

醒来的时候还在下雪，怀里已经空了，昨晚扔掉的衣服也都不见踪影。

雪让平时熟悉的地方变得陌生，他俯瞰楼下，环形花园被白雪覆盖，亭台楼阁尽是白茫茫一片。天光很亮，树上的麻雀腾空跃起，树枝上的雪簌簌落到地上。

李马克挠了挠喜鹊窝一样的头发，迷迷糊糊从床上爬起来。

黄仁俊不在了。

柜子上随意扔着的钱包大开着，里边鼓鼓的纸币早已经不见踪影，连着一张便利店的vip卡甚至都不见。

倒是不见其他财产的损失，电脑都在，手机也在，昨天的缠绵似乎只是一场引贼入室的梦。  
这种作案手法未免太让人难忘。

但是这个小贼太笨，明明自己已经知道他姓甚名谁住在哪里，却还要盗走自己的东西。或许他认准了自己不会计较，或许以为自己因为这档子事再去讨钱不像话。

李马克泡了碗面，拧开电视。

电视机参加综艺的嘉宾大呼小叫，整个房间都充斥着电子音的吵吵闹闹。

如果他能再遇见黄仁俊，甚至不介意再被窃一次。

……

门铃和烤面包机的叮咚一同响起，李马克趿拉着拖鞋打开门。

 

黄仁俊依旧穿着那件快拖地的羽绒服，把半张脸都埋在衣服里。

 

#end


End file.
